The Ringbearer's farewell
by Stazia
Summary: The ring is destroyed, the quest is over, but the pain is not. Read Frodo's thoughts and goodbye poem to Sam before he leaves.


Hey. This takes place in the end of ROTK. So if you don't want to know what happens yet, and are just waiting for the movie, don't read. Cuz it kinda gives it away. This is just a goodbye poem from Frodo to his best friend. No more. Constructive criticism always welcome. (  
  
I don't own the characters, Tolkien does. sigh. But I can always write about em!  
  
Frodo's POV.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flames leap against the soot-stained brick that was once red. They hiss higher up the chimney, reaching for air, so they might withdraw the oxygen from it as well. Their thick fumes seek to reach and poison. I know the tricks of flames far too well. For they are in my mind, soul, and are even a part of my being. They are like the flames of Mordor, which are forever burnt upon my heart.  
  
I cannot help but stare into the flames. Their wild dance holds me like a captive in my own mind. In my own thoughts. Sauron's flames will follow me to the farthest ends of the earth. They say his spirit is gone, but I know he will forever exist in my mind to haunt me. I carried his ring of evil for so long. It made a permanent impression on me. Just as his Nazgul branded me with their weapons of darkness, I shall never be fully rid of the presence of the Dark Lord. I am the simple ring bearer, though I bear more than words can express.  
  
I try to relax into the worn, cushy folds of a green rocker in what was once Bilbo's hobbit hole. It is an odd irony that I should have wished for this so many times, only to return and find my needs to be different. I am not the same hobbit I was when I set out on my quest.  
  
Memories dark as the shadows of night invade what sleep I take. They enter my waking thoughts as well. My old wounds used to ache with the cold, now they pain me come sun or rain. But the worst wound of all of these is one that cannot be healed. It is my heart that has suffered the greatest damage, that pains me the greatest.  
  
Even the sun that now settles low in the sky, bleeding its colors through the placid blue of the sky, brings my heart little healing.  
  
I live in agony, suffering daily, and the life I lead is one of pain. All who traveled as my companions have returned to someone, and I am glad to see that they fare well. Especially Sam, his wife, Rose, and his daughter, Elanor. They are like a second family to me. But Bilbo is still out there, and my heart yearns to see him again.  
  
The Shire is no longer a home to me. Only a place to serve as a painful reminder of the happiness I used to feel. I feel as though I slowly fade here. These lands hold no more beauty for me. I strain to see what I may, but a cloudy mist constantly blinds me. It's cold settles within my bones, spreading through my body. My sight is blocked by sorrow, and it invades my mind as well.  
  
I sigh as it drains much effort to rise from my seat. I slowly and carefully pack the bare minimum that I will need, folding my things into an old bag.  
  
Sam won't understand why I have to leave. Though he bore the ring a short while, he knows not the extent of the evil that was under that deceptively beautiful gold cover.  
  
I go to the door, and cast one more glance across the interior of the place that I called home for so long. The place whose walls hold so many precious memories in their ancient wood. I know that Sam and his family, with whom I share this home, deserve some explanation. So I will try to put my heart on paper.  
  
I stop and write to him a short farewell, a poem to ease him in my absence.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Dearest Sam,  
  
It is time for me to say farewell,  
  
But first a few things I must tell.  
  
I know you won't understand,  
  
But this isn't to hurt you, Sam.  
  
The wounds of my journey are too deep,  
  
Within them is a pain that doesn't sleep.  
  
Loyal friend, thank you for being true,  
  
I wouldn't have made it without you.  
  
Tell little Elanor I'll be in her heart,  
  
If she keeps me there, we'll never part.  
  
The same goes also for you and me,  
  
Wherever you are, my thoughts will be.  
  
You are the best friend I've ever had,  
  
Parting with you is the worst kind of sad.  
  
A long journey has been mine,  
  
I with the ring, and companions nine.  
  
Not a normal life, for my race,  
  
But I'm a Baggins, in any case.  
  
I cannot remain in the Shire another day,  
  
It simply pains me too much to stay.  
  
I'm sorry Sam, I know it's tough,  
  
And for awhile, it will be rough.  
  
We saved and set all free,  
  
Now I must do something for me.  
  
I bore the ring of evil too long,  
  
Now I bear only me, and must move on.  
  
In the havens, perhaps there will be release,  
  
I go in hopes I shall finally find peace.  
  
In my absence, loved ones will hurt,  
  
But will have one another for comfort.  
  
Allow time to ease you,  
  
Let memories appease you.  
  
When a soft wind blows, think of me,  
  
In your heart is where I'll always be.  
  
And when the sun's rays kiss your face,  
  
Know that I'm in a happy place.  
  
All things begin, and must end,  
  
I just ask that you remember me, friend.  
  
Frodo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Angsty, angsty, angsty!!! I know. But its just what I like to write! Thanks for readin. 


End file.
